Bent or Broken
by Stisaac-Eclare
Summary: Bianca, who continuously snorts cocaine can leaves her bent but what happens when she go farther? She may become broken. Drew, major popular, coolest guy in school has some secrets of his own as well. Could these two possibly heal each others pain?
1. Chapter 1

_**Bent or Broken**_

_Bent or Broken is the family tree Bent or broken_

_It's the family tree each branch is a part of a part of me_

_This is my tree And It's a bitter old tree_

**Bianca's P.O.V Dear Diary, **_**Most people don't know I snort cocaine but some do and they judge me about it but they don't know the story behind it at all. My life was fucked up my mom was drug addict smoking weed all the time, and my dad he is an alcoholic. But the only person I live with is my dad because my mom had died from overdose and he somehow is still alive. To top it all off he abuses me only when he's home though which is like three times a week. So to get out my horrible life I smoke coke it makes me happy but before they did the drugs and drank the alcohol my life was so awesome I wish it could go back to that time. Love, Bianca**_

Shutting the diary closed and slipping it under my pillow I hear door slammed followed by a few girly giggles. I let out a groan knowing that my dad brought home another trashy girl from the bar down the street he goes to. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and into the room next to me I peeked out and noticed my dad's door was wide open and moans were filling the room and hallway.

"Yuck," I mumbled a little too loudly.

Before I could toss my hand over my mouth and run into my bedroom the guy that once was my father came marching at me with just a pair of boxers and a frustrated face.

"Bianca! What the fuck?! I'm trying to fuck that women in there could you not disturb us!" as he yelled his spit landed on my face.

"Y-yes sir" I nodded quickly and then quickly said bastard under my breath.

Before I knew it I was shoved against the wall with a forceful shove and then smacked across the face.

"What did you call me!? HUH?!" he yelled at my face his face turning as red as a tomato and his veins popping out so much they could burst.

"I called you a bastard." I don't understand why I had repeated it wasn't the smartest idea but I figured hell why not maybe the beating would so bad it would kill me and take me out of my misery.

Suddenly I was being shoved into his room and thrown on his bed while the lady started laughing as he ripped off my shirt, and lacey bra then yanked my jeans and thong off. He began planting kisses all over me and forcefully kissing my lips, and holding me in a bruising grip. All I did was lay there as he sucked and touched me every leaving bruises. Then I felt him enter me and the pain shot threw as he thrust in and out roughly that's when I realized I had just been raped and stolen from my virginity.

**Next Day _**

**Bianca's P.O.V still**

The sound of an alarm going off woke me up, as I let out a groan I noticed I was in my so called fathers room that's when everything came rushing back. The yelling, the hitting, the girl laughing, and the worst of all that had happen had been losing my virginity to the person I hated the most. Tears sprang to my eyes as I tempted to stand up and pain shot through me, ignoring the pain I walked to my room butt naked. Looking in the mirror there were bruises all over me my arms, stomach, chest, my legs, and few on my face and back. Sighing I threw on a red tank-top with a black half shirt that said love on it then my leather jacket to hide the rest of my bruises with a pair of black skinny jeans. I slipped on a pair of red converse and then went to do my make-up. I covered all the bruises on my face, and then put a thick layer of black eyeliner, small amount of black mascara, and some red lipstick was planted on my plump lips. I placed my phone in my pocket and lay on my bed and opened up my diary and began to write.

_**Dear Diary, Honestly I think that's the worst my dad had ever done to me I didn't expect my first time to be with him I wanted it to be with someone I DIDN'T hate but I guess god wanted to punish me for being the child of an alcoholic. Everyone hates me anyways so hell but last night I was hoping I would end up dead last night but of course god wanted me to live just to torture me. Sometimes I think hey why don't I just kill myself? But I side against because there's a certain boy at my school that I have a major crush on but he never notices me. Anyways I have to go to school so bye diary. Love, Bianca**_

I placed my diary where I always hide it and got up grabbing my binder and ran down the stairs two steps at a time. I walk the 3 minute walk to the bus stop and sit there as other kids pile in from the fancier houses that are around this neighborhood. The only reason we haven't got evicted is because I work to keep that house we live in because my dad claims he's too old to work. When I turned my head I had a soft smile on my face when I saw the boy I had always crushed on the popular Drew Torres and his brother Adam Torres **(Adam is not transgender in this) **walking over to the bus stop. I watched him walk past me as if I was a ghost but Adam had turned and waved at me. I gave him a small smile and next thing you know he plops down next to me.

"Hey your Bianca right?" He says looking at me.

" Yeah your Adam and how did you know? We've never talked before." My face changed into confusion.

"We were assigned together as partners two days ago in Mrs. Dawes class and we worked on a paper together remember?" Adam looked at me confused of why I didn't remember.

"Shit sorry just a lot been going on so um yeah." I laugh embarrassed as he chuckled.

When the bus pulled up everyone pushed past me forcing me to get on last when I got on there was no more seats besides in the back right in front of the most popular girl in school, Jenna Middleton. Groaning I took the seat in front of her and pulled my knees up to my chest resting my head on it when I heard Jenna's snobby laugh from behind me.

"Oh look who it is guys the slutty loner." Jenna smirks while the rest of her crew consisting of Marisol, Tori, Becky, Maya, Anya, Holly J, and Imogen laughed.

"Yeah I'm the slut Jenna at least I'm not fucking KC and Luke every weekend and Fridays." I smirk as she gets pissed off.

Finally the bus pulled to a stop at Degrassi once we all off Jenna said "Bitch stop making up lies before I fuck you up."

"Honey don't try lying in front of your boyfriend you were the one that accidently butt dialed me and was telling all your little groupies about how your banging both of them." I called back rolling my eyes at her.

A whole circle formed around with kids chanting fight, right when she was about to slap me a hand stopped her. She turned around and saw Drew and his gang consisting of Eli, Adam, Dave, Sav, Declan, Owen, Jake, Cam, and Zig. Some of his crew was dating Jenna's like Sav and Holly J, Owen and Anya, Jake and Imogen, Cam and Maya, and Tori and Zig. Then some of them were dating other people for example Eli is dating my friend Clare, Then Adam is dating my friend Fiona, Dave is dating my friend Alli, and then Declan is dating Darcy Clare's half-sister who is only older then Clare by three months. Then for Jenna's crew only two of them are dating people that aren't in Drew's crew Marisol is dating Mo a football player that doesn't really hang with Drew and Becky is dating Fitz who is friends with Eli.

"Jenna stop with the bull shit everyone knows your fucking them both so stop trying to start shit with that girl I mean come on this is why KC has thoughts about breaking up with you." His gang burst into laughter as the whole crowded left.

I grabbed my stuffed and left before anyone could say anything to me.

**Three Hours Later_**

Alli, Clare, Fiona, Darcy, and I started heading to lunch when I bumped into a hard chest making all my stuff go flying.

"Hey watch it jackass!" I grumble as I get on my knees and begin picking up all my items.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Drew says getting down on the floor helping me and the girls pick my stuff up.

"Oh sorry didn't know it was you." I say getting up and he hands me my book.

All Drew did was smirk at me and walk off into the cafeteria; I blushed as we enter after him. The girls and I went into the lunch line and order us are food and sit down at a table outside. Noticing they were eyeing their boyfriends want to sit with them I sighed and mumbled "go on and sit with your boyfriends." They thanked me and walked off.

I started picking at my salad bored out of my mind when someone sat with me and started eating quietly. I look up and it's none other than Drew Torres, rolling my eyes knowing he felt bad for me to have to eat by myself I continued to poke at my food.

"A nice thing to say would be hi you know." He says sarcastically.

"Hi." I say lamely looking at him.

"Hey I'm Drew I saved you from Jenna's bitch slap you know." He smirks looking at me.

"I know who you are I'm Bianca but to be honest she can't slap even if she could I would always hit harder than her she's just a wimp in general if she had slapped me she would probably be in the nurses room with a broken nose and a black eye along with a clawed up face with missing hair." I say smirking.

"Feisty I like it; you're very cool Bianca I like you already I don't understand how people hate you." He smiled a genuine smile.

He didn't know why me and Jenna hated each other but there was a story behind us that no one knew and will never know that's what we both said a long time ago if one says it the other gets busted as well.

_**A/N: So um what do you think? 4 reviews to continue and the first 2 reviewers get a sneak peak of the next chapter ok? Oh and I'm not sure if I should continue Life Unexpected so inform me if you want me to continue.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Bent or Broken (Bianca P.O.V)

"Click!" the girl's bathroom in Degrassi community school locks quickly before other girls can walk in. The little bag full of the white powder falls out my bra falling on to the counter top. Smiling brightly I open up the bag pouring a little bit of powder and then grab the tiny, thin straw that you use for coffee but I had cut it in half so it would be smaller. After placing one end to my nostril and the other to the powder I began my routine.

Snort.

Deep breath.

Snort.

I continue doing this until the cocaine is that was displayed on the counter disappeared. Finally I cleaned up myself and unlocked the restroom slipping out in a quick motion. A loud ring of the bell brings the hallways alive with swarms of students walking out of classrooms with friends. Heading back to class to get my binder I felt a light touch on my shoulder signaling someone behind me. Turning around my big brown eyes lock with pale blue eyes, Adam's, Drew's brother.

"Here's your binder, figured you wouldn't want to walk all the way back to science just to retrieve it, also I put your homework in it." **(1)**Adam says smiling holding my black binder out to me as I take it from his pale hands.

"Thanks. Walk with me to English? We both have Ms. Dawes anyways." I say smiling happily that I get to see drew in that class to **(2)**.

"Sure." He smiles slightly as we walk to English talking and I feel his hand brush against mine.

We walk into class and Adam takes his usual seat next to Clare and I sit behind him while Drew and Eli walk in taking their seats. Drew sits down in the seat next to mine while Eli sits in front of Clare, then Jenna walks in taking her seat behind me. That's the only part I hated about sitting here because Jenna sits behind me and always messes with me. She pokes me with her pencils by "accident" or she elbows me and then always kicks me in the ass with her high heel covered feet. Ms. Dawes walks in telling the class to be quiet while she walks to the bored and starts warm-up.

That's when the torment begins; I feel a sharp pain in my butt where Jenna dug her heel into laughing quietly so she wouldn't get caught. Then she tosses a pencil at my head snickering as I let out an annoyed sigh. Now the next thing she did made me pop, she had pulled my bra strap and then let go, when it made contact along with a loud pop sound I was already out my seat, red in the face.

"What the hell! You bitch!" I shout in her face as she smirks deviously and she shrugs.

I yanked her out her seat by her hair as she screams and I slam her on the ground and began throwing punches as she claws at my face with her long manicured nails. Jenna tries kicking me with her pointy heels right when I was about to pull her shoe off and hit her with it a hand stopped me. Drew looked at me giving me look that said calm down. That's when the drugs started kicking in and I start to see rainbows as my eyes turn glassy, all that I could see after that was blackness. I had just passed out due to all the adrenaline and cocaine I consumed.

**3 hours later**

Eggshell white painted walls and quiet yet loud whispering. First thing I see and hear when I wake up in an unfamiliar room that I have only visited once in my whole life here at school, the Nurses Office. Groaning, I sit up end up lying back down due to the rush of pain that formed in my head just by moving too quickly. Two heads snap my way as I lay there eyes open staring at Drew and Adam while the nurse was in her office doing paperwork.

"Hey, um Ms. Dawes told us to take you here and Jenna to the principal's office. You have 3 weeks of detention after they heard the whole story and Jenna well she has one week of detention because all she did was the bra strap incident." Drew says smirking a little bit and then walked into the nurse's office.

"You know that's very childish of her to do, I mean she hasn't done that since 5th grade in Degrassi Elementary but you two weren't even enemies back then" Adam says shaking his head at her childish stunt.

"Well when it was 5th grade we were best friends, so she has never done that to me and honestly that pissed me fuck off. Because when we were younger she had told me that she did that to only people we hate. Shit if I would have known she would act this towards me, I would've never spoken to her." I shrug finally sitting up.

"The nurse said you can leave now, um 6th period is about to be over so I guess we could just wait for the bus?" Drew said with an edge in his voice as he stared at me slightly blushing.

Sighing I stand up and stretch letting out a light groan as my stiff body from being cramped flexes. I grab my binder off the counter next to the sink across the room, and then walk over to Drew and Adam as we exit the room. Right then the bell shrilled through the hall and doors were open with talking teenagers stepping out of them smiling that is was time to go home.

We filed in on bus 48 in search of a seat; Drew sat down near the back and right when Adam was about to sit with him Drew pushed him into the seat across from him. Smiling I sat down next to Drew and told Adam sorry as he just rolled his eyes playfully. The whole entire bus got quiet when Jenna walked on it, face full of scratches and some bruises, red mark near her eye that will be bruised horribly tomorrow.

"Bitch, have fun being a junky with a drunk, abusive dad, hoe" Jenna snaps at me as she snaps at me as she walks past my seat, that's when the rumors began.

"Jenna, you're fucking joking right? You weren't complaining the night at the ravine when you were getting high off all the shit everybody brought when we were twelve right? No and abusive dad bitch your tripping you families not different there similar." I eye her turned in my seat.

"Last time I checked you had told me that your dad walked out of your life because and this is what you said he told you, you were the worst, ugliest, dumbass kid to own and that he hated and disowned you, and he was an alcoholic. Also your mom is hurts you right? Burns you with cigarettes, throws glass at you, beats you, and treats you like shit. You said and I agreed to keep those secrets right? If one was told the other was busted right? Well you just fucked up and now everyone knows the truth behind Jenna sky Middleton." I say my eyes look dark, yet lifeless.

By the time I finished talking everyone was quiet and the bus came to a stop signaling it was ours. I got out of my seat Drew behind me with the rest.

"Shit just got real." Adam said, loud and clear because everyone was quiet all I did was smirk.

_**AN: Ok I'm sorry this was short it was kind of a filler yet an important chapter so um yeah hope you liked it. Also I know I haven't updated in forever, but between school, homework, writers block with a sprinkle of laziness I haven't had time so please forgive me I'll give you a cookie ^.^**_

_**1: Adam is younger than Bianca but in 11**__**th**__** grade science just like English because he's smart.**_

_**2: Obviously Adam will be in 11**__**th**__** grade English, but I decided to add Bianca in his class, Also in this story Drew isn't really stupid so he's going to be in that same class. **_

_**I don't mean to be pushy or anything but it would be nice to leave reviews maybe… 7 or 5 for next chapter? I really would love to have your guy's opinion on how to make this story better, or idea's that I should put in this story? Thank you**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy guys! Guess what?! I have fucking word again I'm so happy I can update my stories for all your awesome people! I do not own degrassi or any of the characters just a fluffy stuffed animal, but I do own Drew's dad since I came up with him ^.^ **

**Bent or Broken**

**Drew's P.O.V**

_Dear Journal, I fucking hate the god damn weekend. Especially the holidays when we have no school. Why you may ask? Well every weekend and part of the holidays Adam and I are forced to go to our dad's house, if you can tell we hate it so much. Richard, our dad, in my opinion is a horrible dad, I don't really even consider him a dad at all. Unless hurting your kids is a wonderful dad then he's doing a wonderful job! Most kids think I live the best life ever but really I don't but of course they don't see that because their all dumbasses. Only my two closest, Eli and Adam, actually know about the situation with my dad and about how my family is struggling with money. Also that Adam and I only get hand - me - down clothing. I know Adam lives through the nightmare with me but he still is my best friend. Well my dad should be hear soon I should go bye journal. P.S. ugh I hate calling Richard my dad. Sincerely, Drew_

I glanced over at the duffle bag just sitting there on my blue and black bed packed with clothes for the weekend. Quickly I place my journal into the bag when noises caught my attention coming from our neighbor's house, Bianca's house to be exact. I peered out the window to see a red faced, grungy looking man screaming and pointing a finger at her as she just stands clenching her hands. I couldn't really hear what they were fighting about, but I did notice she started talking back and wiping at her eyes trying not to cry. That's when I saw something I wish I hadn't make me ball my own hands in to fist, it was odd why I had cared so much. He had slapped her, it must've been pretty hard to because even though her window was closed I heard the smacking sound, and he's obviously pissed at what she said. Another time she was smacked, then again, and again. Four times he, assuming that was her father, had hit her. My eye twitched slightly as I saw her just break down right then and there as her dad slammed her door when he left.

Being a fucking idiotic retard, I didn't notice she had opened her window and didn't duck down. Busted. She was beginning to climb out the window after throwing her bag out when we locked eyes for a few seconds. Then she just gracefully dropped down grabbing her bag and running away from her house. She ran pretty fast if I might add.

Quick honk of a horn brought me back to earth instead of my little mind. I groaned swinging my duffle bag onto my shoulder and making my way down the stairs, Adam in tow. Mom was already at the door smiling.

"Bye Drew, Bye Adam. Be careful I don't want to see anymore bruises when you come back, so stop fighting people while you're there." My mom sighed kissing our foreheads.

As we walked out the door I grumbled, only if she really knew where we got the bruises from. We practically come home every Sunday night covered in bruises, but to cover up the truth we always tell our mom we got into fights while we are in Lumberton, Canada** (1)**.

We all piled into dad's truck and waved bye to mom as we drove off until we were out of sight. I had took the front seat and Adam took the backseat so he could lay down and sleep.

"How long until we get to the next place? I need to pee," Adam grumbles, two hours into the drive.

"Adam quit talking, you're distracting me from the road! We're almost there god damn it."

"Chill out dad he was just asking a fucking question for Christ sake!" I snap rudely.

Suddenly the car jerks into a rough stop in the parking lot at Buc-ee's. My pupils turned into big saucers over the surprised, harsh stop. Slowly they went back to regular size as I breathe in and out slowly.

"Andrew Michael Torres don't not speak to me that way! I don't give a rat's ass that he was just asking a question, he shouldn't be distracting me! Adam go to the restroom now and go quick or I'm leaving you here! You got ten minutes!" My dad's voice booms in the car.

Adam quickly dashed out the car muttering "thank you asshole," over and over again while holding his pants up. An awkward, tense silence fell over the car as Dad and I just sat there, me fidgeting my fingers, him still as a rock, stone cold face to match his posture. My deep breathing was heard throughout the silence, the agonizing silence.

"I expect an apology for your stupid comment young man."

"I don't own you no fucking apology, I was just defending my brother that you were being a dipshit to," I mutter.

"Apologize right now Andrew!"

"It's fucking Drew thank you very, not Andrew! God will you quite being such an asshole and actually be nice to your fucking children? We hate coming over to your house because your so god damn rude, we both hate you!" Adam was back in the car in time to hear the last part.

I was shocked to see my father just continue driving instead of hurting me, I glanced at Adam who was just sitting there quiet as a mouse, fingers fidgeting. My feet shook uncontrollably as we drove in an uncomfortable silence.

_3 hours later_

Finally, we were out of that car and into our dad's house, which wasn't really better. Least we have space between us now right? No more sitting in an uncomfortable, tense silence. Adam and I both placed our things down in the guest bedroom and started heading back down stairs when our dad stopped us.

"Adam, Andrew go put something more decent on for dinner, my girlfriend will be coming over."

"Fine, it's Drew by the way." I grumble walking back up the stairs with Adam behind me.

We made into the guest bedroom and started digging through our bags, once Adam had his clothes he headed in to the restroom to change while I changed in the bedroom. I slipped on a white V-neck, tan khaki's and white vans. I put gel in my hair and gelled it into my usual hair do. Adam stepped out the restroom in baggy blue jeans, white t-shirt, red plaid button up unbuttoned and a pair of red converse. Once we got down stairs our dad scanned our outfits and scarfed.

"Really Drew? Khaki's? Go put on some nice jeans. Adam change into different pants, those are way too baggy and those raggedy shoe's need to go there horrible!"

"I think this outfit looks nice, so no I am not changing out of my khaki's. Adam's outfit is perfectly fine as well and his damn converse are not raggedy. So quite being so god damn rude." I snap.

"Listen here kid, another fucking annoying comment that comes out your mouth will be the last words. You hear me?"

"What'd you say Richard? I'm sorry I got bored listening to your boring ass," Adam just stood there awkwardly watching dad and I giving each other death stares.

"You will call me your dad, if you don't I will whip your fuck-," the sound of the doorbell went off cutting my dad off mid-sentence.

That was the end of the arguing because dad had walked away to answer the door. A familiar sweet voice was heard in the dining room, Adam and I gave each other curious looks. When we got into the dining room our eyes widen. There in person was the women our dad cheated on our mom with, Paige Michalchuk. My eyes then landed on a small girl about five with blonde hair like Paige's hair and brown eyes like Adam and I's that we had got from our father.

"Paige? Out of all people you choose the women you fucked while still being married to mom, to date and have a child with?!" Adam's face turned red in anger.

"Adam Lee Torres! Watch what you're saying around my fiancée and little Susan!" my dad snaps towards Adam rudely.

"Um, I'm sorry, should I leave?" Paige butt's in looking between all of us.

"No, no sorry about. This is my son Adam, and Andrew." My dad say's, trying to calm down.

"We've met before, do to the fact that I found her in mom's bed while mom was gone on a business trip and it's Drew not Andrew." I sneer looking at Paige from head to toe.

"Alright that's enough! Let's just go eat, dinner is done." Dad muttered clenching his fist as we took out seats at the table.

_Dinner's over, Paige is gone_

Punch, kick, punch, kick. Blood flows out my nose heavenly as my dad continues beating me into a bloody pulp. A kick to the stomach and my punishment is over.

"That's what you fucking get for being an ass in front of Paige!" sneered my father.

Before passing out from so much blood loss I struggle these words out, "I fucking hate you."

Falling into unconsciousness was amazing, I loved the feeling of it. Everything flickers from black, to Adam leaning above asking if I were okay. It's as if I were to be on cloud nine. Cloud nine is fucking amazing.

**Bianca's P.O.V**

I've been walking around for hours, trying to clear my head. I've been thinking about what if Drew saw my dad hit me? It doesn't matter anyways. Jenna told everyone my secret so why do I give a fuck? Honestly I don't even fucking know. As I continue to walk around I notice that I stop in front of Clare's door step, where I always go after my dad hurts me.

The door if opened by a tired looking Clare in her pajamas at eight o' clock.

"Geez B, what happen to your face?"

"You know what fucking happen Clare, my dad like always." I grumble walking into her house and tossing my bag onto her couch.

"You need to really tell someone about this Bianca. You can't keep staying here almost every single day. One of these days you're going to get your dad so angry for sneaking out that you might not be on earth anymore the next day."

"Well sometimes I wish I were fucking dead Clare okay? It would be nice not having to go through all the pain I do."

"B, you always say that. Don't think that way okay? But seriously my mom said you can't stay over anymore, she's tired of me staying home because you're always here." Clare's sighs looking at my cheek.

"Well sorry that I have a horrible fucking life Clare, I'm so fucking sorry for interfering with your perfect life god damn it! My bad for having an abusive parent, your mom is the only fucking one that will let me stay at your house! Everybody else's parent's think I'm such a bad influence! Geez Clare I don't have a fairy tale life and a perfect boyfriend like you okay?! I didn't choose to have an abusive father and an alcoholic mother who killed herself in a car crash on purpose! I wish I had your life you have so easy and you have everything! A mom and dad, a boyfriend, good grades, everything and I envy you and the girls for that! I hate myself for having this lifestyle okay?! I'm sick and tired of being the victim towards everything. I get physically and mentally abused at home and school! You know how about I never come here again? Fuck you, goodbye." I pick up my bag and run out the house.

Before exiting the house Clare had said, "I don't have a perfect life either you know, you inconsiderate bitch!"

Tears ran down my face as I walk around in the cold night. I had nowhere to go, none of my friend's mom's like me so I'm screwed. I didn't want to face my father yet either, I was too scared. The wrath of my dad wouldn't be pretty at all, so I just decided to wait until after school tomorrow for my punishment. Nothing I haven't already received before you know? I stumbled across the park, and noticed a park bench. I guess this will have to do for tonight, I may be cold as fuck but at least it's far away from home. I took a seat on the bench tears still ran down my face as I stare at the white powdery substance in a tiny pile on my hand. I bring the cut in half coffee straw to the little pile, centering my nostril at the other hole on top and just snort all the white powder into my nose. Breathing in between my tiny snorts, making sure to get every last bit of it. Now time to wait for it to kick in and feel amazing.

I take out my diary and begin writing.

_ I am high as fuck right now, and it feels so god damn amazing. Every time that powder gets into my system I want to squeal with joy because it feels as if all my problem go away. But in reality there still there I just don't acknowledge them while being on cloud nine. This is my only escape from the cruel, cruel world you call earth, I think of it as a living hell or a living nightmare that I can't wake up from. Well diary I should get some sleep on this beautiful bench (excuse me for the oddness, I'm high) time to sleep away the pain and hurtfulness I'm feeling. Goodnight. Love, Bianca. _

**A/N: Guys! I'm feeling really good about this chapter and this is an extra, long chapter for all you wonderful people out there ^.^ well because I felt really bad about not being able to update for a very long time. Also I'm thinking about discontinuing Life Unexpected. **


End file.
